


cheeky

by nafnlaust



Series: An essential component [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30s gladnis, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Plug, Barebacking, Creampie, Felching, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, blind Ignis POV, ie the they are married and in love and inexplicably horny continuity, sex while one party is on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafnlaust/pseuds/nafnlaust
Summary: A pair of arms draped in the heavy gold and black robes of Insomnia's Ruling Council wrapped around Gladio's waist from behind."Hey," muttered Gladio over his shoulder, away from his phone's mouthpiece."Hello," Ignis softly whispered back over Gladio's shoulder. He gave Gladio's midsection a firm squeeze that made Gladio smile.An important phone call interrupts some scheduled time between Gladio and Ignis. Ignis makes do.And Gladio retaliates.Note: Can be read standalone.





	1. Chapter 1

The reception was patchy at best, and Cor had to yell for his voice to carry over to Gladio on the other end of the line. 

"_ They're willing to negotiate, but they're being stubborn about it," _said Cor, his voice almost distorted by the static. 

"Asking us for troops when we're overstretched to begin with though?" said Gladio. 

The door to Gladio's office opened with a loud creak, and the click of footsteps and a walking stick against the stone floors followed and Gladio lifted his head up from the ledgers to see Ignis slowly making his way to his desk. Five minutes early to what they initially agreed, and Gladio couldn’t help his goofy grin at his husband’s eagerness.

"_ How many men can we spare?" _

Gladio turned around back down at the ledgers on the shelf by his office windows, thumbing through the lists of names of the guard posted in the city at that moment, which wasn't all that many. Rogue hunters harassing travellers and refugees outside of the newly re-established main urban areas were just as a problem for Insomnia as it was for anywhere else. 

"Not nearly enough," responded Gladio. 

"_ We'll have to involve His Highness." _

There was a rustle of fabric behind him and the soft sound of Ignis’s small gasp, but Gladio had his eyes on the ledgers as Cor dictated along.

"They'd have to schedule that in," said Gladio, and Ignis’s clipped footsteps stalked towards the direction of his voice, "Not anyone can just get a last minute audience with him, Luna’s brother or not."

"_ Ravus is pretty insistent," _Cor replied, and he began the list of conditions Ravus must have requested. A pair of arms draped in the heavy gold and black robes of Insomnia's Ruling Council wrapped around Gladio's waist from behind. 

"Hey," muttered Gladio over his shoulder, away from his phone's mouthpiece. 

"Hello," Ignis softly whispered back over Gladio's shoulder. He gave Gladio's midsection a firm squeeze that made Gladio smile.

"—_ and that's just for aid. Their requests for rebuilding materials are even longer." _

"Uh huh," muttered Gladio, "Wouldn't they have better access to those resources than we would?" 

The hands clasped in front of his midsection, dressed in Ignis's favourite sleek leather gloves, ran down to stroke Gladio's abs through his shirt, working their way down to his waistband. 

"Do you want to go through it later?" asked Gladio with a slight croak to his voice, "Or when you're back?" 

Ignis arms loosened around his waist. One gloved hand slowly peeled the glove off the other, finger by finger, and that hand, now bare, slipped off his remaining glove. 

_ "I have it in writing in front of me now. Just listen to it and tell me if I'm not the only one who thinks this is unreasonable—" _

Pale, lithe fingers folded the gloves in half and one hand slipped them down, deep into Gladio's front pocket. Ignis’s hand lingered inside the pocket before slowly dragging along the lining, feeling along the juncture between Gladio's pelvis through the fabric as he pulled it out. 

Gladio let out a sigh. 

There was a gentle nip of teeth against what of Gladio's neck wasn't obscured by the collar of his jacket and Ignis's hands once again rested along his waist and ran along his belt, before pausing at the buckle. 

"Yep, uh huh," Gladio kept his eyes downward, tracking the one slender finger stroking along the metal clasp of his belt. With an exhale, he threw his head back and Ignis took this opportunity to lean over his shoulder and kiss his cheek. 

"We had a prior appointment," whispered Ignis. 

Gladio squeezed Ignis's forearm with his free hand in response. 

"Well then," said Ignis with a soft chuckle, "Don't let me interrupt you."

The clang and click of his belt buckle drew Gladio's attention back to the hands around his waist, which were carefully undoing the clasp of his belt.

_ "And that's it for the rebuilding materials." _

"How 'bout I call you back? I'll check for ya if Noct's ready," asked Gladio, his eyes squeezed shut, sounding more desperate than insistent, the clatter of the tongue of his leather belt as it was pulled out of the buckle echoing loud in his office. 

"_ If Noct isn't going to be much longer, I can wait. _" 

Lips pressed against the neck of Gladio's neck, while Ignis ran a single finger firmly down his fly, resting just above the seam at his crotch. 

"Okay then," Gladio groaned, and after a whispered laugh in his ear, Ignis's thumb moved up to the button of his pants, "How's Tenebrae?" 

Cor continued to chatter in his ear, his words slurring into one intelligible drone in Gladio's ear as he watched deft fingers carefully slip the button from its hole. The zip of his fly was delicately pinched between a thumb and forefinger, and slowly pulled down. 

The sound of his fly being undone was almost louder than the rasped yell of Cor's voice from his phone. 

"_ Where is His Highness, now that you mention it _?" 

"Pretty sure he had his own paper work to take care of," said Gladio. His hand was still on top of Ignis's forearm, but he did nothing to slow his husband's hand, even as he began to palm his rousing dick nestled in his underwear. 

"Hmm. How about Ignis? Does he have time to talk right now?" 

Ignis's chin perched on top of his shoulder. 

"He does not," whispered Ignis into Gladio's ear. 

"Iggy's in a meeting," said Gladio in a strangled voice. 

"_ We'll need someone soon. If we act quickly, we might be able to knock down a few of their requests and seal a deal— _" 

His dick stirred inside his pants, the tip moistening through his underwear, which Ignis noted with small circles he rubbed along the underside. 

"How about I find ya someone who _ can _ talk to you, and I'll call you back—" 

"_ The line was difficult enough to establish Gladiolus. I think we're best off staying as we are until Ignis or His Highness are able to dial in _."

"Sounds good," said Gladio with a suppressed groan. "Whaddya propose we talk about 'til then?" 

"_ Have you been through the final assessments for the newest group of Crownsguard _ ? _ As soon as I get back, they should be ready for us to discuss the final list for induction—" _

"Yeah, I'm half way through that. But c'mon, it's not like we can talk about that when you're halfway across Eos."

_ "I have a few significant names to keep track off in my planner here. If you could have a look at these ones in particular—" _

"Right," said Gladio, "Of course you do." 

Cor began his list of names and reasons for commendations just as Ignis slid his right hand down the waistband of Gladio's underwear. Gladio let out a relieved sigh when the warm skin of Ignis's palm finally made contact with the skin of his dick. He stroked lightly, smearing precum up and down his shaft, brushing his thumb against the tip whenever he reached it, only chuckling softly into Gladio’s shoulder when he squeezed his forearm harder.

It wasn’t as if Gladio was moving his hand away after all.

The other hand, Ignis’s left, that lightly gripped Gladio's waist travelled under the hem of his shirt, the hot palm skirting along his stomach, and there was no stopping his hand from running up Gladio's abs and past his sternum, settling to fondle his chest, and caress his pecs in turn. 

Only biting down on his lower lip could prevent him from releasing a pleasured groan into his phone’s receiver, but it wasn’t enough to stop the yelp from his lips when Ignis pinched his left nipple between his fingertips.

“Everything alright Gladio?”

“Yep,” croaked Gladio, “Just dropped something on my foot.”

Cor resumed his list, all the while Ignis lazily rolled Gladio’s nipple between his fingers, lightly tugging at it before doing the same to the other, and alternating between rubbing the two under his fingertips.

Meanwhile, his now fully erect dick strained against the confines of his underwear as Ignis continued to stroke it in earnest.

One hand released his cock, and the other trailed away from his chest and Gladio whipped his head around to find where Ignis had gone off to, only to find him lowering himself down to kneel between Gladio's legs. 

Pulling Gladio's cock out of his underwear, a gentle smile grazed across Ignis's face. 

Heat pooled in his groin as Ignis dragged his tongue along the underside of Gladio's cock, leaving a trail of spit along its wake, and lightly flicking his tongue against the underside of his leaking tip. All Gladio could do was grip Ignis’s hair and clamp his mouth shut with a groan in the back of his throat when Ignis's soft lips enclosed around his shaft, wrapping Gladio's cock in his warm wet mouth. He bobbed his head in a languid pace, coating Gladio's cock with his saliva as slid his mouth up and down Gladio’s shaft, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, and Gladio swallowed as his length made contact with the soft skin inside Ignis’s cheeks.

Just as Gladio curled his fingers and pulled at tufts of Ignis's gelled up hair, Ignis let out a quiet laugh that vibrated around his cock. 

Ignis pulled away, letting the delicate texture of his tongue drag along Gladio's cock all the way to the tip, and Gladio's cock twitched at the sight of spittle that trailed from the tip of his cock to the tip of Ignis's pink tongue. 

With another sly grin, Ignis pushed the strands of hair that had fallen out place from his coif behind his ear, before planting a gentle kiss on the leaking tip of Gladio's cock with his plump lips, shining from spit, inciting a small whine from Gladio that fortunately went unnoticed by Cor as he recited the qualifications of a recruit from Hammerhead. 

Gladio could only rub his thumb against Ignis's cheekbone for a short moment, until he was rising back on his feet to walk past and behind Gladio. 

_ "She seems promising," _said Cor.

"Uh yeah, sure does," said Gladio, distracted with swiveling on his feet to follow Ignis's retreating footsteps. 

Ignis stopped by Gladio’s ornate chair by his desk, feeling along the back rest before settling his hands on its sides. The shrill screech of its solid timber legs scraping across the stone floor was deafening in the near silence. Ignis folded his arms across the back, and leant his chin on top of them, tilting his head to one side in a perfect picture of innocence.

Glancing down at his cock, flushed red with arousal, so hard it almost hurt, all Gladio could do was release a weary sigh.

Hearing his proximity, Ignis tapped the backrest of his chair, and Gladio could only wordlessly obey. 

Air escaped from the cushion of his seat with a soft whistle as he sank into the leather seat, prompting Ignis to stalk around his chair, trailing his fingers across Gladio's arm as he went.

“_ I just got a message _ ,” said Cor over the phone, “ _ Give me a second. I’m putting you on hold _.”

“What?” asked Gladio, but the sound on the other end cut off into faint static, and his eyes darted from the phone in his hand and to Ignis as he stood between his legs. 

Climbing up onto Gladio's chair, Ignis hitched up his robes, just enough for him to kneel on either side of Gladio’s legs, obscuring his own erection from view.

He plucked the phone from Gladio’s hands, feeling along the side for a familiar button with his forefinger that prompted Gladio’s phone’s voice command.

“Use speaker,” said Ignis, and when the background noise from Cor’s end of the line transmitted louder from Gladio’s phone, Ignis set it on top of the desk behind him, right next to a pair of neatly folded dark slacks and a small nondescript bottle.

And placed just as neatly beside them, the plug that Gladio pressed into Ignis that morning. 

“Sneaking in a cheeky phone call?” asked Ignis.

“Y’know how Cor can be,” said Gladio, “If he says it’s urgent, then it’s urgent.”

“But you also know _ me _,” muttered Ignis, “I like to keep to my appointments.”

He rest his arms gingerly on Gladio's shoulders, slinging them behind his neck as he closed his lips over Gladio’s. 

Gladio met his hungry kisses with a grin, Ignis’s tongue wasting no time in pushing past his lips, running against his in slow and teasing movements, the faint saltiness of his own precome still in his husband’s mouth. They broke apart, and Gladio took that chance to look up and admire the brilliant blush across the top of his husband’s sharp cheekbones. 

“Don’t you?” asked Ignis with a smug tilt of his head to the side, and it made Gladio's heart flutter at how endearing it made him look. 

“Cor doesn’t have the same respect for schedules that you do,” said Gladio with a laugh. He brought his hands under Ignis’s robes, and sure enough, all his palms met was the soft bare skin of Ignis’s rear. He squeezed Ignis's ass in his hands hard, making Ignis grunt and bite into his lower lip. 

“It’s unfortunate, isn’t it,” said Ignis breathlessly. Despite the unrelenting massage of Gladio's hands into his ass, he managed to uncap the lube from Gladio's desk, and coat Gladio's engorged cock with it. 

He hitched his robes up again and Gladio let out a deep groan as the dark heavy material revealed his pale thighs, still marked with dark bites between them, glistening with a mixture of lube and come that Gladio filled Ignis ass with during their morning romp, before Gladio plugged him up with a promise of more.

Gathering up the heavy material of his robes in one arm, he gently gripped Gladio’s cock with his free hand and lined the tip of his leaking cock head against his wet inviting hole.

“_ Hey big guy!” _The familiar sound of Noctis’s voice from the phone’s speaker wiped the grin from Gladio's face. 

_ “Gladio, are you still there? I just added His Highness to the call—” _

“But fortunately my love, you’re so good at multitasking, aren’t you?” whispered Ignis in his ear.

Gladio’s mouth sprang open, but before he could say anything further, Ignis sank down on his cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio turns the tables.

Ignis switched off his voice recorder after rounding off yet another dictated draft of a report. His typist had her work cut out for her when she came back from her lunch break. Poor thing had yet to be accustomed to the amount of work Ignis could finish in an hour alone. 

He shifted in his seat, and he clenched around the plug inside him, giddy from his last rendezvous with Gladio. His thighs still stung from where Gladio dug his nails deep a mere two hours before, a testament to his willpower in the face of Ignis riding his cock slowly and deliberately in his chair, breathing wordless gasps in his ear as Cor and Noctis carried out a conversation from Gladio’s phone on his desk.

“_ Wouldn’t want them to hear us now, would we?” _ Ignis had whispered between shallow breaths. 

And if his thighs stung from where Gladio’s nails had almost drawn blood, his neck burned from when Gladio sank his teeth into the delicate skin, muffling his pleasured groan as he filled Ignis with his release.

Ignis's cock stirred within his pants, and he crossed then uncrossed his legs. He stretched his neck one way and then another, and started the voice recorder again to see how much he could start of another report, when a strong loud thud against his door stopped him in his tracks.

Ignis lifted his head up to the sound, and the door creaked open without Ignis’s prompting.

Just as Ignis expected.

“Hey babe,” said Gladio’s gruff voice. The lock of the door clicked behind him. 

_ Good. _

“Gladiolus,” said Ignis.

After a series of slow footsteps towards his direction, a finger reached out from across his desk tipping Ignis’s chin up and Ignis gladly received the kiss that Gladio pressed against his lips.

“Ida won’t be out for very long,” said Ignis. His typist always returned quite primly from her breaks. It’s one of the many things that Ignis admired about her.

“She’s smart, she knows what a locked door means where you’re concerned.”

“What exactly does it mean, pray tell?” said Ignis.

Slow, heavy footsteps circled to his side of the desk, until his arms brushed against Gladio’s hands on his chair’s armrests, and his knees knocked against Gladio’s.

“Means you’re in trouble,” grunted Gladio against his ear.

Ignis suppressed his shudder, unwilling to give in just yet.

Gladio craned down to where Ignis sat, taking his mouth in an open mouthed kiss, while Ignis pulled him closer to him. 

Large hands hooked under Ignis's legs, lifting him out of his chair. He tried to wrap his legs around Gladio's waist, chasing the friction between their bodies from underneath all their layers of clothing while they kissed, until Gladio settled him back down on the shorter edge of his own desk. 

He released a deep groan as the hard surface of the desk placed pressure unto the plug inside him, making his cock throb harder in his underwear. Ignis continued to lazily kiss and tongue into Gladio's mouth, as Gladio’s hands travelled upward to push his robes up over his legs, letting them pool over his lap. His hands then moved behind him and the sound of shuffling documents and the clatter of stationery made Ignis smile. 

"Don't wanna mess your things up," said Gladio, “Well I don’t wanna suffer the consequences of doing that at least.”

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Maybe not for tonight," chuckled Gladio. His hands made their way back under Ignis's robes then under his shirt, feeling along the skin of his lower back as he pressed kisses down Ignis's neck, "Cor's still giving the rope burns on my wrists the stink eye." 

"He won't ask if he knows what's good for him," sighed Ignis. 

"Ain't that the truth," said Gladio, "Lift your legs up." 

Sitting back and leaning his weight on his hands on his desk, he raised his legs up from where they hung across the edge, letting Gladio pull his slacks off, and expose his bare legs to the cool air in his office. His shoes went next, with Gladio sliding them off his feet, and the distant thuds in succession meant he must have thrown them in the corner somewhere. 

"_ Gladio _." 

"Worry about 'em later," said Gladio, "Think you can get on your hands and knees for me?" 

He asked with such tenderness, Ignis was more than eager to comply. He twisted around at the waist to hold himself up on his knees, his hands holding his torso up near the other edge of the desk, releasing a contented sigh as the new position relieved pressure off the plug in his hole.

Slowly he raised his rear up higher, and his robes slid down to where his upper back sloped towards the desk. Though he couldn't see Gladio's gaze, it was moments like these Ignis could practically feel it searing through his skin. 

"Well?" asked Ignis after a moment of heavy silence. 

"You're absolutely soaked through Iggy," said Gladio in a low voice. He reached a hand under Ignis, palming at his hardening cock through his underwear, "I filled you up real good didn't I?" 

"It was satisfactory," said Ignis flatly, like he hadn't thought about Gladio's seed in him all morning, "But that's why you're here isn't it?" 

"Yeah," Gladio's fingers pushed his shirt up over his back, grazing over the bare skin over his hips, lightly hooking under the waistband of his underwear, "You could say that."

His fingers slid down his hips, bringing his underwear down with them down to his knees, and Ignis let out a pleased sigh as his cock sprang out.

From behind him Gladio released a low whistle, before lightly tugging and pushing at the plug in Ignis. 

"_ Gladio— oh— _" 

"Whaddya want Iggy?" Gladio pushed the plug in again, making Ignis arch his back.

"_ You _," Ignis whined, "Fuck me again—" 

Without warning, the stretch of the plug against his walls dissipated as Gladio pulled it out, Ignis gasping as the bulbous head of the glass plug caught on his rim. After another slow tug, Gladio pulled the plug out completely, and Ignis lowered himself to his elbows with a groan, his hole stretched and empty, and leaking with come.

Ignis trapped his bottom lip between his teeth in anticipation, anticipating pressure of Gladio's cock head against his hole, but instead Gladio’s hands were on either side of his ass, slowly palming at the soft flesh and kneading his cheeks outwards, letting more come dribble out.

“I dunno baby,” growled Gladio, and the puffs of hot breath that hit Ignis's rim with every syllable made Ignis’s hips jerk in Gladio's grip, “I don’t really think you deserve to get what you want after what you just did.”

“Oh I don’t know why you’re kicking up such a fuss,” groaned Ignis, “It worked out in the end.”

A single finger lightly circled his rim, and Ignis clenched against the contact.

“For you maybe,” said Gladio. 

Quite. 

Ignis’s orgasm and the second load of come in his ass made his head swim in a satisfied daze that he allowed himself a few minutes to rest his head on husband’s shoulder, his massive cock still plugging him up, meanwhile Gladio nervously joined in on the conversation over speakerphone. It was shortly after a delegate from Tenebrae was added to the call that Ignis took his cue to drag himself off of Gladio’s softened cock, Gladio’s vice grip on hips a sure compensation for the groan that he kept clamped shut through gritted teeth.

“Are you going to be fucking me now—” Ignis began to ask, until something spongy, wet and hot pressed against his hole, sending a shock of electricity up his spine, “_ Ah— Gladio— _ What are you—” the tip of Gladio’s tongue followed the same path his finger did earlier, adding pressure as it circled his rim, “ _ Oh—!” _

A sharp nip of teeth against his buttocks made Ignis yelp.

“Gladio—! Cease your teasing—!” 

A large hand clamped around one of his hips, and Gladio’s broad tongue flattened as he ran a slow, torturous stripe up Ignis’s hole, laving it with more saliva.

“This what you wanted?”

“_ No— _ ” gasped Ignis. Gladio’s tongue went rigid, pushing past Ignis’s stretched rim, pushing the come out of Ignis’s ass to spill past the sides, “ _ Ah—! _That feels so— so—”

It felt _ pretty fucking good _ that’s what it felt, but Ignis was not giving Gladio the satisfaction of moaning that out loud, as he experienced quite possibly the greatest conundrum he would ever experience that day—the way Gladio’s tongue started to swirl around his walls made him bow his head with a choked moan, and his legs shake violently as he kept himself up on unsteady knees, but buried deep in his haze of pleasure was a pang of disappointment as he felt come spill out of his hole with every one of delectable strokes of Gladio’s tongue. And Gladio, _ that bastard, that heinous beast _, there had to be a self-satisfied smirk on that face of his as he lapped up the spend that Ignis begged him in rapid and hushed whispers to fill him with just hours before, his tongue even trailing up his thighs to capture the trails of come that dripped down. 

“Want me to stop?” asked the beast in question with a sharp smack against Ignis’s rear.

It wouldn’t be a challenge at all to flip the situation on its back, and maybe also _ Gladio _ on his back, for Ignis to pin him down on to the floor and ride his husband’s long, thick cock until it filled him with his spend once more, the way he _ should _ be filled, but Gladio had groaned as he plunged his tongue in deeper past Ignis’s rim, and Ignis collapsed on his forearms with a choked sob that scratched its way out his throat, his quaking legs weak like jelly, useless now with both of his hips in Gladio’s strong grip, no matter how much Ignis’s dexterity could easily outmatch Gladio’s strength.

All of Ignis’s physical capabilities useless, at total mercy to Gladio’s talented tongue.

“This is completely unfair—” Ignis moaned as Gladio formed a suction around his hole with his lips, and a part of Ignis wanted to turn around and knock him over the head for actually sucking the come out in earnest, but Gladio was working his tongue over Ignis’s tender hole with a myriad of flicks and shapes, and the primal side of Ignis’s brain took over once more, making Ignis spread his legs as far out as his desk let him, and push his ass back against Gladio’s face, “_ Oh— _ Keep doing that—”

It was wise forethought Gladio had tidied his documents up ahead of time, as Ignis’s cock leaked profusely, _ all over the desk _, Ignis thought, and with a shaking hand, he reached towards his cock to jerk himself to release, but Gladio had pressed a finger against his taint while he swirled his tongue around, making Ignis grip the edge of his desk instead.

“_ Gladio—! Gods—” _groaned Ignis, “Touch me—”

Gladio pulled his mouth away, while his finger continued to brush at Ignis’s taint, “_ Just _‘touch me’? Issat all we’re gonna say?”

“Touch me _ please, _ Gladio,” whined Ignis, most undignified, “ _ Please, _ you _ bastard _—”

“Close enough,” said Gladio with a chuckle. His tongue penetrated Ignis’s hole again and Ignis let out a wordless scream, just as Gladio’s large calloused hand wrapped itself around his cock, pumping it wet with his precome, before twisting it in his firm grip to the time of his tongue's strokes. 

Ignis’s cries grew louder, and higher, his breaths rapid between each gasp, as if he wasn’t curled forward on his own desk in the Citadel, his gut tight with arousal, his hole clenching desperately at Gladio’s tongue, until finally, the tension in his gut burst, an intense searing pleasure surging through his cock as he spilled all over his desk below him.

The tongue against his hole slowed, the last few strokes against his rim and of the hand around his cock making him whimper into his desk. As his breathing finally slowed, his hips threatened to drop back down to the desk, but Gladio had them back in his hands once more, gently guiding Ignis to twist around and lie on his back.

He let his chest fill with deep, heavy breaths, as his legs hung limply over the edge of his desk. 

“I hate you,” muttered Ignis.

A loud booming laugh echoed in his office, nearing closer to Ignis before Gladio’s beard scratched against his face, followed by his mouth pressing wet, messy kisses all over his cheeks.

“I love you too Iggy.”

“You are, quite possibly, the absolute worst,” Ignis reaffirmed, clutching at where the hem of his robes pooled along his hips.

“Oh come on Iggy,” laughed Gladio, “I was just having fun.”

Gladio’s soft laughter moved away with his footsteps from Ignis again, as Gladio situated himself back between Ignis legs. 

There was the sound of a zipper being undone, followed by a bottle being uncapped, and Ignis weakly raised his head from the desk. A squelching sound followed, something slick being stroked while Gladio groaned in pleasure.

A dull heat roused within Ignis again, as two hands pushed his legs back towards his shoulders. Hot, wet flesh, _ Gladio’s blessed cock, _ pressed gently against his hole, and Ignis’s head fell back against the desk with a ragged sigh. 

“Maybe you aren’t so bad after all,” muttered Ignis. 

“You and I both know I’m not _that _ cruel,” said Gladio. 

And in one smooth stroke, Gladio sank his cock right back into Ignis’s hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we come full circle. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a bit of art i saw in twitter [here](https://twitter.com/donguri_yoshika/status/1164889909154369536?s=20)
> 
> also this is dedicated to my biggest enabler, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE


End file.
